Blushing
by acereyis
Summary: Bella, was looking for her Prince of the Xaignese country. Now taken over by greed he disappeared, leaving her in Central, she now works in central. But what happens when she gets attacked by a chimera? And whats a chimera doing there in the first place?


A/N: I dont own Fullmetal alchemist. If you dont like the story dont read it. The original characters are mine though so back off! XD just kidding but seriosly no flaming, Im kinda with out a beta reader at the moment. Oh yea and this is going off the manga, after the rebellion in Ametris.

* * *

"I, Bella pledge that I will serve the royal family of the Xiagnese" that was an oath I took after I was an orphaned.

Awwww….. Ametris, central, ya gotta love it. The city was bustling on a Saturday morning and solders stood at every corner. I was meant to speak to the Furer about the missing prince of my country, who I was sent to look for. However, there were circumstances like the rebellion that had happened weeks earlier. So…no Fuehrer. I sighed as I walk out of my little apartment and headed toward east central for work.

"Can I get a cold one" said a black haired man in a blue uniform. I read his rank, Colonel.

I nodded to him and pulled out a glass and was about to fill it up.

"One for the blond too!" he yelled.

"Colonel Mustang, you of all people know I'm underage and Don't DRINK!" ranted a blond hair boy with a red coat sitting next to him.

"Would you like some milk then?" I asked. I thought it was common knowledge for young boys to drink their milk.

He gave a sour expression "I don't like milk" he said icily.

"I'm sorry" I said sarcastically.

"Lay off the bartender Edward. "Hey Baby" he turned to me. "Wanna go home with me?"

"Uh… NO." I said annoyed, God I hate men like that usually their drunk off their asses.

"Here's your drink" I slammed it down a bit to hard out of anger, and it spilled on his clean blue uniform. "Opps"

"Hey lady?!" he started as he wiped himself off with a napkin.

"You know that wouldn't happen if you didn't flirt with her" Edward reasoned.

"I wouldn't have flirted if you weren't so sour like over expired milk" mustang argued. They continued bickering….

I had enough, and I began getting a headache from these two, I set the blonds orange juice and left as soon as I gave him his drink.

"See ya later" I yelled to my coworkers. Long nights, 12 hour shifts with drunken men, and what for? I ask myself. I had began walking home toward the center of central.

Tired and wanting to go home

* * *

, I decided to take a short cut through an ally. It was a bit creepy, maybe superstition, but we Xiagnese don't believe in superstition. I felt someone behind me; I turned to my left, no one. Whew.

"Grrrrrrrr!!!!" I jumped out of the direction the sound was coming from.

In the shadows I could see the faint out line of a huge dark figure. 'Damm this darkness' it began running towards me, it jumped, I immediately reacted and jumped out of the way in the opposite direction. When I landed, I clapped my hands together and slammed them to the ground. With a flash, I was able to produce a long pole from the ground. I had wished I didn't use alchemy at that moment, because I saw the grossest body of my attacker through the flash of light.

It was the head of a bird and a body of a lion. The body had distracted me and I was too late to react when it jumped on top of me. Barely its teeth missed my throat, due to my reaction of sticking half the pole in his mouth. I threw him off with all my strength, the monster caught himself and persistently ran at me again.

Rooted to my ground I stayed in my spot waiting for the right moment to strike and crush his skull. With a huge crack, the metal hit the head of the beast, but it didn't faze him. This was really pissing me off, and I was tired. I thought the animal was coming from my right but it faked me out.

The next think I know I was laying on the ground with the animal on top of me, with something in his mouth. To my horror I saw blood dripping down my arm. I heard a nasty crunching noise of my arm being chewed on. Then the excruciating pain came, I couldn't help but scream; my left arm from the elbow down was on fire. I tried to pull the thing off of me but it was useless.

Beginning to lose hope I faded in and out of deep water. Some one must have heard my scream, cause the last few moments I saw a blond angel with golden eyes jump from behind the monster and slice its head off. I couldn't feel my arm anymore much less any part of my body, hopeless I just laid there.

The blond angel came up to my broken body and knelt down beside me. "Hold on" he whispered.

Before the darkness took over I asked him "are you my angel?"

"Only if you want me to be" he smiled.

* * *

A/N: can anyone tell me what that xaignese prince name(hes the one that got taken over by greed) and how to spell that certain culture again? Thanks.

BTW: let me know how i did, Its not bad for a one in the morning sort of thing.

I will keep them in character!! I promise!


End file.
